Since the introduction of the World-Wide-Web to the masses in mid-1990, Web browsing has become an important activity of computer-proficient persons. Before installing a web browser in their computers, they have spent a lot of time to learn how to use computers and various software applications. To them, a web browser is just another software application. Thus, the learning hurdle is very low. Using a web browser, they can read web pages posted by people all over the world. As a result, they found web surfing exciting. However, the majority of people are not computer-proficient. They are not willing to spend a significant amount of time to learn about computer hardware and software. Further, they do not see a need to search for information all over the world. All they want is a simple means that allow them to find everyday information easily (i.e., similar to reading newspapers and magazines, watching TVs and listening to radios). Thus, they have no desire to surf the Web.
Another problem of computer-based Internet access is that it is very slow. This is because most computers are connected to the Internet using slow dial-up connections having a maximum speed of 56 kilobits per second. Recently, some homes subscribe to the so-called “broadband” connection that can provide speed of around one million bits per second. However, the actual speed is often limited by the performance of the Internet infrastructure and the servers that host web pages. Further, broadband is available to limited geographic areas, and is often more expensive than dial-up. As a result, it is estimated that less than half of the homes will eventually subscribe to broadband connection.
An information distribution and processing system has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,693.
What is needed is new information delivery system that is fast and user friendly.